


Moiraine's Choice

by UlforceDiizoid



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlforceDiizoid/pseuds/UlforceDiizoid
Summary: What if Moiraine had taken that potential step and slept with the Dragon Reborn in the Aiel Waste?





	Moiraine's Choice

Begun at 6:18 PM 6/18/16 Finished at 4:26 AM 12/31/17  
The Wheel of Time and related characters, items, names, and settings belong to and are copyright(c) Robert Jordan and any additional publishing/licensing corporations. I am not making one cent from this work of fiction.

  
**Moiraine's Choice**

  
Rand lay awake in the darkness of his tent, unable to rest as on so many occasions of late. There were simply too many problems plaguing the young man, too many matters in play that he was still coming to grips with, for the brief respite found in sleep to come to him now.  
  
And as proven on past occasions he could find no relief even when he dreamed.  
  
Dreams offered a doorway to danger as easily as any other path in life since he set foot beyond Emond's Field.  
  
_Saidin is a curse_ , he thought, and not for the first time. And yet... it was _his_ curse to manage. And he would wrest dominance over the elusive One Power whether it willed him to or otherwise. If only he could understand _how_ without having to first stumble his way through every weave, every lesson pried from the murky depths of time and the Dragon's raving memories.  
  
He had had no living teacher who actually understood the male half of the One Power until just recently, and he felt just as conflicted on learning from Jasin Natael - in truth Asmodean, a barely tamed Forsaken - as he did from Lews Therin Telamon. There was always that doubt on his mind as to how far he could trust his new teacher, though at least he was mostly sane when he spoke with Asmodean.  
  
And then there were the Aiel and their burdens and expectations of the Car'a'carn. The Wise Ones. And Aviendha, _Light_ , did it always have to be so complicated working out the ways to deal with women? It had seemed so much simpler as he had been at home.  
  
As Rand lay there sweating at Al'cair Dal, wrestling with these unruly thoughts, the flap to his tent rustled.  
  
In an instant his eyes snapped open and he was rolling upright, incensed that any of the people who plead to be of He Who Comes With The Dawn would disturb him at this hour without so much as a word of warning. Or was it that disgraced Shaido fool, Couladin, come to assassinate him directly or through his rebel people?  
  
Rand began to reach for the stained surface of _s_ _aidin_... and only relented as his eyes adjusted to the firelight pouring in around the flickering figure waiting there. He was in no mood for the games that the White Tower wrought, either.  
  
"What do you want, Aes Sedai?"  
  
The Blue channeler sighed deeply.  
  
_Well_ , he thought, _p_ _erhaps she should have listened and instructed more than ordered and chastised_. Perhaps she would take the message that he had been making quite clear since they set foot into this former wasteland and leave him to his dutiful doubts and concerns.  
  
Contrary to his desires, the older woman instead stepped inside without an invitation and came right up before him. His eyes narrowed as she knelt down, so that instead of being above him she was actually below, and then to his confusion she lowered her gaze and her head and spoke.  
  
"Rand-" she began and stopped, sighing once more. "Dragon Reborn," she said instead, "I have done all that I can to guide you. Everything which I have performed these past two decades has been in the pursuit of finding and preparing you as an instrument to fight against the Dark One come Tarmon Gai'don."  
  
Rand bristled. He crossed his arms, chafing at the urge to speak, but for the moment he held his tongue. The sooner she had said her due the sooner he could be rid of her presence tonight.  
  
Moiraine looked up from her hands and studied his set features. She sought his iron-hard gaze and found no traction there, no sign that her words were doing anything.  
  
"Rand, please," she begged. "You must open yourself again, not close off from our teachings, or--"  
  
But at that he had heard enough, and he interrupted her.  
  
"I 'must'?" he quoted sharply. "I have told you, Aes Sedai, that I am through with taking your _commands_ to heart and your rebukes when I dare to think for myself. Now hear me clearly, and _go_."  
  
Moiraine stared at him a moment longer before she closed her eyes and her shoulders slumped. "I cannot leave your side this night, Dragon Reborn. I would take this chance even if I must debase myself if that is what it takes to open your heart again."  
  
"'Debase yourself'?" he quoted once more, incredulous at her contradictory words. "Is that what you call it to obey a male channeler's verdict?" Pent up frustrations were swelling to a breaking point, and he might have said more, words like daggers lining up upon his tongue.  
  
Before he could utter any such poison that might truly make what was to come impossible, Moiraine had lifted her hands to the brooch at her throat and broken the seal, tilting back her head and rising upright, so that her outer shawl kept closed to now slid smoothly open, down her shoulders to pool around her hips.  
  
She wore naught beneath, not even an undershirt, leaving her pert breasts exposed, and the residual light offered him enough clarity to feel a stirring in his blood that had nothing to do with his anger.  
  
"I can tell no lie by the oaths I have sworn at the White Tower, Dragon Reborn," the naked woman said quietly as she slid the draped cloth completely aside, revealing that she wore nothing to defend her modesty beneath, either. She was as smooth as a babe despite her age, and he flushed as he beheld her.  
  
"You and I each view what is to come as... less than if I were one you felt affection toward. And what instincts I hold in regard to yourself are nothing more than the first stirrings of something more."  
  
She reached out and laid a hand to his bare chest, and he flinched at the contact. She ran her fingers lightly down his belly to his hip, to the cloth failing to hide his growing reaction in her present state.  
  
Rand shivered.  
  
He felt hot in ways that had nothing to do with the landscape or his previously rational frustrations, and he knew what she was intending, _Light_ , he would have to be blind and chiseled out of stone not to, and he knew he could not allow her to proceed, not like this, not...  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded hoarsely.  
  
He reached for her hand and caught her just above his throbbing manhood. She extended one soft fingertip to brush against the burning flesh concealed by such a thin garment and responded "Do you truly want me to stop, Dragon Reborn?"  
  
_Light_ , he thought for the third time in as many minutes as her finger gently teased at his erection. His hand released her own and she drew the band of his small-clothes out of the way, allowing the rigid prick beneath into the open air.  
  
If she was pleased, she gave away nothing more in her expression but for casual interest. Rand's face heated. He might have protested further if only she had not placed those delicate fingers across the head and gently slid them down, getting the feel of his manhood. Her grip could not fully encircle his girth, and Rand nearly grunted when her downward stroke reached the end.  
  
"Your body answers for what your pride would not, Dragon Reborn." He stiffened, but again she stroked him, now adding her other hand, her thumbs pressing along the underside so that her fingers could properly wrap around the top and sides, and his displeasure at her tone was pushed aside.  
  
He did grunt now in lieu of words as she continued her ministrations. He could feel his pleasure mounting, and when his seed sprayed across her hands over the next few minutes he gave no more warning than a low groan in his throat.  
  
Moiraine kept going for a few more moments before she brought her hands up to her mouth and lapped the cum off of her fingers. With each dollap that flowed past her lips and down her tongue, Rand's desire renewed as if it had never been relieved.  
  
_Light, I've never seen so beautiful a sight_.  
  
He wanted more. He wanted to kiss her, even after what she had just done. He wanted to feel her squirm beneath him as he returned the pleasure she had given him. He had never felt so strong a lust, and whatever grievances he felt toward the Aes Sedai previously, just then she was a woman first and foremost, and the look in her eyes so filled with humiliation also burned with something more than shame that spurred him on more.  
  
When the last drop was gone, Moiraine said, "At least you are eager, Dragon Reborn."  
  
She rose, leaned forward, and did kiss him. The fresh taste on her tongue was nothing compared to her mouth. He did not find it repulsive, but further indulgent. His hands settled upon her hips, and she drew one up to her breasts and the other to her moist sex, insisting that he explore her body now.  
  
His hands were rough, whereas she so soft. He was still so ignorant in so many ways over how to treat a woman, yet her own hands taught him quickly. Soon her legs began to quiver as she rocked mildly against his fingers, and she pressed her mouth into his shoulder to dampen the moan building in her throat.  
  
Eventually she rose and pushed his hands away, panting their practically in his lap.  
  
He actually found himself concerned for her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Moiraine drew a shuddering breath and sat upright. "I... I am ready." Her tone carried a faint, very faint, husk that was impossible to miss. He kissed her again and drew her forward with her legs splayed to either side of his own, and she guided him inside of her.  
  
Despite her preparations, he was so thick that she had to stop and adjust, slowly accepting inch by inch until he could go no further in their position. It was torturous that so welcoming a sensation should be delayed, she was so hot and tight, _Light_ , how could a woman feel this good?  
  
Moiraine placed her hands upon his shoulders and closed her eyes. Whatever she felt, the Aes Sedai kept to herself. All he could go off of was her reaction. She lifted her hips and began to work out a pace that she could handle, while Rand supported her with each hand gripping her rear.  
  
Soon enough, however, Moiraine stopped and leaned into him again, offering a sigh into his ear. "Lay me down," she instructed. "Neither of us is going to be fulfilled by this position."  
  
His pride stirred momentarily. He lifted her up and turned so that he could lower her onto his sheets, and when she spread her legs, he reached toward _saidin_ through the sobering distaste and wove threads of air to hoist her ankles into the air. It came to him from a distant, hazy recollection, one that he did not care just then where it originated, only that he now had fuller access to her dripping sex.  
  
Moiraine stared hard at him but did not say a word. He lined himself up once more, and when he did fill her completely moments later, her breathy sigh was the most welcoming noise in the world.  
  
Rand leaned over her and nuzzled her neck, placing his kisses down her collarbone. She reached up and placed her hands around the back of his neck to draw him closer. They rocked there and moaned.  
  
If he'd thought she was satisfying before, this position and depth was far better. He was so close just from touching her and that teasing pace before that he reached his next plateau in moments. He should have withdrawn. He knew that. But he drove his hips forward all the harder, and Moiraine seemed to sense why.  
  
"Rand!" For a beat he slowed, and then she sighed that same breathy sigh again and her nails raked down his back, and she rocked her own hips against his, abandoning their concerns.  
  
When he was done, Moiraine shuddered underneath him with her eyes half-lidded in the darkness of the tent. She placed a hand to his chest once more and gently pushed him back, and Rand severed the threads of air holding her up. He was panting now as she had been earlier, and beginning to think clearer, which only left him more confused than he had been before her arrival.  
  
"I..." he tried to speak, but what could he say? That he would take responsibility if his seed grew? That this changed nothing between them? It certainly changed something. He had not lain with a woman before, and it felt better than he had ever dreamed.  
  
"It is a start..." she spoke for him, now with one arm at rest over her eyes. "Please, Rand. Let me help you again."  
  
Would that really be so bad? Why was he so determined to resist?  
  
"Very well," he said at last. "But do not think to control me, Moiraine Sedai."  
  
She smiled, but he missed the sadness beneath, and the faint tears which she pressed to her arm rather than allow him to see run down her cheeks.  
  
"I shall guide you as I can." She patted the sheets beside her and Rand cautiously settled in at her side. She turned her back to his chest and had him wrap his arm over her belly.  
  
  
  
**End.**

**Hello! Once more I fished an end-of-the-year-fic out of my folder, and I hope that I have conveyed a somewhat authentic setting for this rather delightful series. I must admit that I have only read the Wheel of Time once many years ago, so I only have a few recollections of characteristics, but I know that Moiraine saw a future in which she slept with Rand and it did not end well, so she naturally chose not to go down that route when she reconciled with him. I wanted to explore what might happen if she was willing to take that chance, or if perhaps nothing calamitous were to occur afterward. If this is rusty, I apologize. I wrote everything after he grabs her hand this morning and I haven't kept up with producing smutfics on a regular basis for some time now. I do hope to proceed with a couple of them shortly. This is likely to remain a one shot. Thanks for reading! I'll see ya next time!~Ulforce.**


End file.
